doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Wedding of River Song (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|250px The Wedding of River Song ist die 246. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete die 32. Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|22. April 2011, 17:02 Uhr Es ist 17:02 Uhr am 22. April 2011. Im Park lernen einige Kinder, dass man Pterosauriern besser aus dem Weg geht. Römische Soldaten reiten durch die Straßen Londons, der Rosenkrieg geht ins zweite Jahr und Charles Dickens spricht im Fernsehen über das nächste Christmas Special - er verrät nur so viel: Es soll von Geistern handeln und gleichzeitig in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft spielen. Kaiser Winston Churchill kommt es nach einer wenig ersprießlichen Begegnung mit Kleopatra sehr seltsam vor, dass immer der 22. April 2011 ist. Und immer 17:02 Uhr. thumb|200px|Der Wahrsager Churchill lässt den von ihm in den Tower gesperrten Wahrsager zu sich bringen, bei dem es sich um den Doctor handelt. Churchill will wissen, warum die gesamte Geschichte offenbar zur selben Zeit stattfindet und was dies verursacht hat. Der Doctor antwortet: Eine Frau. Einige Zeit zuvor. Der Doctor befindet sich auf einem Schiff der Dalek und sucht nach Informationen über die Stille. Etwas später trifft er auf Calisto B einen Mönch der Stille, allerdings weiß er, dass dieser seit sechs Monaten tot ist und er erneut der Teselecta gegenüber steht. Von Cpt. Carter erfährt er, dass ein gewisser Gantok das schwächste Glied der Stille sei. Dieser wiederum meint, dass Dorium Maldovar wisse, warum die Stille den Tod des Doctors will. thumb|left|200px|Dorium lebt und berichtet von TrenzaloreDoriums Kopf befindet sich im Siebten Querschiff und lebt tatsächlich noch immer. Er berichtet dem Doctor von einer alten Legende, nach der auf den Feldern von Trenzalore, wenn das Ende des Elften naht und niemand die Unwahrheit sagen kann, Die Frage gestellt wird. Eine Frage, die nie und nimmer beantwortet werden darf. Deshalb will die Stille verhindern, dass der Doctor jemals nach Trenzalore gelangt. Der Doctor nimmt Doriums Kopf mit in die TARDIS und startet sie. Er will seinen alten Freund Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart besuchen, muss jedoch erfahren, dass dieser verstorben ist. Er holt daraufhin die blauen Briefumschläge aus seiner Tasche, die er bei seinem Freund Craig Owens mitnahm und trifft sich auf Calisto B erneut mit der Teselecta. Diese soll die Briefe an Amy und Rory, River Song, Canton Delaware und seinem jüngeren Ich überbringen. Auf diesem Weg lädt er sie zu einem Treffen am 22. April 2011 am Lake Silencio ein. Cpt. Carter fragt, ob er noch etwas anderes für den Doctor tun könne, doch dieser geht schweigend. thumb|200px|River kämpft und setzt sich durch Am Lake Silencio nehmen die Ereignisse ihren Lauf. River Song steigt unter dem Einfluss der Stille in einem Astronautenanzug aus dem See und wird gezwungen, den Doctor zu töten. Er versichert ihr, dass sie sich dem Zwang hingeben solle, doch River kämpft dagegen an. Sie obsiegt und schießt ihre Munition leer, ohne den Doctor zu töten. Er ist entsetzt, da es sich bei seinem Tod um einen Fixpunkt in der Zeit handelt, in diesem Moment (17:02 Uhr) löst sich die bekannte Realität auf - und es entsteht Rivers Welt, in der immer der 22. April 2011 ist und die komplette Geschichte zum selben Zeitpunkt stattfindet. Dies alles hat der Doctor Winston Churchill berichtet. Die beiden stellen fest, dass sie sich plötzlich im Senatssaal befinden und Churchill einen Revolver bei sich hat. Sie können sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, wie sie in diese Situation kamen. Der Doctor entdeckt auf seinem Arm drei Striche, die ihn an etwas erinnern sollen. So erkennt er, dass die Stille offenbar bereits anwesend ist. Plötzlich riecht es nach Schießpulver und der Doctor hat eine Lanze in der Hand, doch sie wissen nicht, wie es dazu kam. [[Datei:246 amy.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Amy gehört zur Stille?]]An seinem Arm ist nun ein Strich mehr und er berichtet von den erinnerungsabweisenden Eigenschaften der Stille-Wesen, doch plötzlich ist sein Arm voller Striche, was bedeutet, dass sie es mit sehr vielen Gegnern zu tun haben. Da stürmt ein bewaffneter Trupp den Senatssaal, der von Amelia Pond befehligt wird, die offenbar zur Stille gehört, da sie eine entsprechende Augenklappe trägt. Der Doctor ist entsetzt und wird von Amy betäubt. thumb|left|200px|Cpt. Williams Er erwacht in einem Zug auf dem Weg nach Kairo und erkennt, dass Amy sich auch in dieser Realität an ihn und ihre Freundschaft erinnert. Sie berichtet, dass sie und ein ganzes Team versuchen, die Zeitstörung zu ergründen. Der Doctor fragt nach Rory und Amy berichtet, dass sie sich auch an ihn erinnert, ihn jedoch in dieser Realität nicht finden kann. Sie kann sich auch an zwei verschiedene Verläufe der Ereignisse am Lake Silencio erinnern, was laut dem Doctor zu einer Spaltung der Zeit geführt hat. Dies verursacht, dass sich die Zeit Stück für Stück auflöst, was sie unbedingt rückgängig machen müssen. Da betritt Cpt. Williams, einer von Amys Untergebenen das Büro und meldet, dass sie das Ziel erreicht haben. Der Doctor ist amüsiert, da es sich um Rory handelt, die beiden Eheleute sich aber offenbar nicht erkennen. thumb|200px|Area 52 thumb|200px|Madame Kovarian In einer der Pyramiden von Gizeh befindet sich Area 52 - die Basis von Amys Untergrundorganisation. Auch der Doctor soll nun eine Augenklappe anlegen und Rory erklärt, dass es sich dabei um ein Laufwerk handelt, das mit den Gedächtnisarealen des Gehirns verbunden wird und man so die Stille-Wesen nicht sofort wieder vergisst. Sie haben über hundert von ihnen gefangen genommen und in Wassertanks gesteckt, da sie so keine elektrische Energie erzeugen können. Nachdem der Doctor versucht hat, Cpt. Williams davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Vorgesetzte auf ihn stehen würde, bringt Amy ihn in den Kontrollraum, wo River bereits wartet und ihm stolz die gefangene Madame Kovarian präsentiert. Der Doctor versucht River davon zu überzeugen, dass er sterben muss, damit die Zeit und damit die Realität wieder in geordnete Bahnen kommt, doch sie weigert sich, dies zu akzeptieren. Der Doctor will sie berühren, doch sie verhindert dies, da sie weiß, dass es so zu einer Umkehr der Ereignisse kommt. Sie sind die Pole der Zeitstörung, dennoch will sie nicht, dass ihr Geliebter stirbt. In den Wassertanks werden die Stille-Wesen aktiv und beginnen, sich zu befreien. Madame Kovarian berichtet triumphierend, dass sie nur auf den Doctor gewartet hätten. Außerdem habe sie die Augenlaufwerke einst entwickelt. Diese werden nun aktiviert und führen zum Tod ihrer Träger. Der Doctor, River und Amy entfernen die Augenklappen, Rory lässt sie jedoch auf, um sich zu erinnern und Amy beschützen zu können. Sie bedankt sich und begibt sich mit dem Doctor und River zur Pyramidenspitze, wo sie etwas vorbereitet haben. Rory bleibt zurück und kämpft mit letzter Kraft gegen die aktivierte Augenklappe. Die Stille-Wesen betreten den Raum, doch da erscheint Amy mit einem Maschinengewehr und streckt sie alle nieder. Sie weiß nun, wer Cpt. Williams ist und befreit ihn von der Augenklappe. Madame Kovarian bittet um Amys Hilfe, da auch ihre Augenklappe aktiviert wurde, doch Amy weigert sich, ihr zu helfen und verlässt mit Rory den Kontrollraum. thumb|left|250px|Die Hochzeit von River Song Auf der Spitze der Pyramide präsentiert River dem Doctor ein zeitknickendes Funkfeuer, dass außerhalb der Zeitblase, in der sie sich befinden, einen Notruf in die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit, zum Anfang und zum Ende von Allem sendet. Der Doctor ist überzeugt davon, dass da niemand ist, der seinen Tod bedauern würde, doch River ist anderer Meinung. Sie berichtet ihm, dass da Millionen von Stimmen wären, die helfen wollen, doch überzeugt auch dies den Doctor nicht. Er nimmt seine Fliege ab, und bittet River, sich das eine Ende um die Hand zu wickeln. Er tut dies mit dem anderen Ende und initiiert damit eine gallifreyische Hochzeitszeremonie. Der Doctor flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr und meint, River würde nun seinen Namen kennen. Sie schaut ihm tief in die Augen und bittet um ihren Kuss. Als sich ihre Lippen berühren beginnt die Zeit weiter zu laufen. Am Lake Silencio erschießt die im Raumanzug gefangene River den Doctor, womit sich Rivers Welt auflöst und die Realität wieder hergestellt ist. Einige Zeit später. Amy erhält Besuch von der wegen Mordes gefangenen River. Sie kommt gerade von der Byzantium und berichtet ihrer Mutter, dass sie sie dort um einige Jahre jünger getroffen hätte und sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hätte. Amy plagt das schlechte Gewissen, da sie Madame Kovarian ihrem Schicksal überließ. River erklärt ihr, dass dies nie geschehen sei, doch Amy kann sich erinnern. Sie würde so gern mit dem Doctor sprechen, woraufhin River ihr ein Geständnis macht. Es war nicht sein Name, den der Doctor ihr auf der Pyramidenspitze ins Ohr geflüstert habe. Als Rory heim kommt, findet er seine Frau und seine Tochter lachend im Garten und erfährt, dass der Doctor noch leben würde. thumb|250px|Der Plan des Doctors Dieser bringt gerade Dorium Maldovars Kopf zurück ins Siebte Querschiff. Dorium verlangt eine Erklärung, wie der Doctor seinen Tod überlebte und erfährt, dass der Doctor auf die Frage der Teselecta, ob sie noch etwas für ihn tun könne, sehr wohl eine Antwort hatte. River flüsterte er ins Ohr, sie solle ihm ins Auge sehen und sie erkannte, dass die Teselecta in des Doctors Gestalt vor ihm stand und er sich mit der TARDIS in ihrem Inneren befand. So erschoss sie nicht den Doctor am Lake Silencio sondern die Teselcta, während er sich mit der TARDIS aus dem Staub machen konnte. Dorium ist amüsiert, warnt den Doctor jedoch, denn die Felder von Trenzalore würde weiterhin auf ihn warten und die alles entscheidende Frage würde gestellt werden: Doctor Who? Fortsetzung Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben